realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Voidwatch
Information and Requirements: Voidwatch'' consists of a series of battles against increasingly more difficult NMs. Voidwatch is a decent source of EXP, Merits, Cruor, and a good source of crafting materials.. but is primarily a source of unique equipment. *Must be lvl 99 *Must have Rank 9 with your current Nation (Bastok, Windurst, or San d'Oria) * Must have Defeated The Real Shinryu *Must have COP Missions completed up to 7-5 The Warriors Path *Must have ZM 14 Ark Angels and/or Divine Might complete. '''Location: Simply Type !vw to be warped to Custom Voidwatch location. NPCs and what they do: * Hamgahn - Starting NPC for Voidwatch *'Demonic Portal (Located right inside !vw) '- Warps you to Custom NPC Locations. *'Urbano' (Located behind the counter) - Where you can purchase Ranks 7-10 with your home nation. **'Note: '''Must be Rank 6 from your home nation to talk to him. Each Rank will cost '(99) Plutons''' and can be done Once Per Day. * Uhko Rolinzoh - Voidstone NPC, dispenses one Voidstone per Fire Day. * Sigiswald - San d'Oria, Bastok, and Windurst V Path Key Item Upgrade NPC * Gimaulle - Beginning Key Item Retainer **'Note: ' Gimaulle will give you the starting Key Items for the 3 City Paths again after completing your first turn. * Zhayard - (Inside Custom Voidwatch Area) - Trade System for Voidwatch New Currency **'Note:' See Below for the Trade System List Abyssea Missions: http://realmsofjova.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Abyssea_Zones#Abyssea_Progression: Transcendental Radiance: **Note: Click Here for information regarding Transcendental Radiance and Shinryu! **1st Stage of Voidwatch*** * You must have completed the Abyssea Missions and have beaten The Real Shinryu Fight in order to start the Opening Voidwatch. * Talk to Hamgahn to get started. The NPC will guide you through the first section of what you need to do. Upon completing the opening quests you should have obtained 3-5 Void Stones and also... ** Jade Stratum Abyssite ** Crimson Stratum Abyssite ** Indigo Stratum Abyssite --- Also you should receive Pure White Feather (Key Item) which is required to go in/out of the maws to the past. A simple walkthrough for the Voidwatch Quest: # Talk to Hamgahn at !vw, she will give you a dark Voidwatch Badge. ## Talk to Cheh Raihah (Port Bastok K-8), she wants a Linkpearl. ## Enter Quicksand Caves from Western Altepa Desert (G-5) (entrance 6) and kill Hastatus XI-XII (J-7) to get a Linkpearl. ## Trade the Linkpearl to Cheh Raihah. # Talk to Hamgahn at !vw, who sends you to Chyuk-Kochak. ## Talk to Chyuk-Kochak (Windurst Waters (south map) C-11), he wants a Mail. ## Go to Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle (!bibiki) and kill Shen (click ??? at J-9 to pop) to get a Mail. ## Trade the Mail to Chyuk-Kochak. # Talk to Hamgahn, who sends you to Balkehr. ## Talk to Balkehr (Upper Jeuno H-8), he wants a of Jody's Acid. ## Kill Jaded Jody (Wajaom Woodlands E-11) to get Acid. ## Trade Acid to Balkehr. # Talk to Ropopp (Kazham H-9), it wants a Murasame from Ash Dragon. ## Kill Ash Dragon (Ifrit's Cauldron F-9) to get a Murasame. ## Trade the Murasame to Ropopp. # Talk to Hamgahn at !vw, who sends you to Mishhar. ## Talk to Mishhar (Aht Urhgan Whitegate H-8), who sends you to Kuleo. ## Talk to Kuleo (North Gustaberg outpost D-10), he puts you at a level 10 sync and wants you to kill 5 rock lizards. ## NOTE: Kill '''''6 rock lizards (because someone can't count). ## Talk to Kuleo, who gives you a Prawn. ## Trade the Black Prawn to Mishhar back in Whitegate. # Talk to Hamgahn, who sends you to Adaunel. ## Talk to Adaunel (Southern San d'Oria K-9), he wants the horn from Lumbering Lambert. ## Kill Lumbering Lambert wandering around in La Theine Plateau (!holla) to get a Horn. ## Trade the Horn to Adaunel. # Talk to Hamgahn at !vw, to finish and receive your Abyssites and bonus Void Stones. All other maws have their original positions. HP Bayld Trade Items: Check the forum link below for available HP Bayld gear sets and trade in items. http://realmsofjova.ddns.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=148&p=358#p358 Riftworn Pyxis Rewards Click the link for Riftworn Pyxis Rewards! Category:Battle Content